What Ron Would Have Wanted
by MissBlack89
Summary: Ron's body was never found, but he has been pronounced dead. Now Harry has to keep the promise he made to Ron, a promise that is killing him inside.
1. The Promise

          Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me.

          Author's note- Ok, in this story, Ron's dead…I'm sorry Ronnie! I love you! ::sniffle:: And Harry has to deal with a promise he made to him a while ago. Grieving, mourning, angst and all that stuff. I know this chapter is really short, but it's just to get things started off.

Harry stared into the coffin. It was empty, but they all knew why it was there. Ron's body was supposed to be in there, but it wasn't. Harry still didn't know how of all it had happened. He thought back…Ron and him were just walking along Diagon Alley one night, going to Hermione's flat, when a group of Death Eaters just appeared out of nowhere. They put the Cructio curse on both Harry and Ron. Harry winced at just the thought of the pain. They then brought the two somewhere, Harry couldn't even remember where, and there they were for two whole days, undergoing more pain than either of them had ever known. That was it; the next thing that Harry remembered was waking up finding himself lying in a St. Mungo's hospital bed, without Ron. It turned out that Sirius was walking in Diagon Alley at the same time of their capture and had seen what happened. Sirius had no idea where the Death Eaters had taken him and Ron, but he notified Dumbledore and they managed to figure out where. Sirius had arrived with a group of skilled wizards and found Harry lying unconscious on the floor but Ron nowhere to be found. They had searched for the next week, but couldn't find him. He was pronounced dead, even though his body wasn't found. And at Ron's funeral was where Harry was now. Along with Hermione, and the rest of Ron's mourning family. 

          Harry stared into the empty coffin. It was worse than Ron actually being in there. He never thought that he would be attending his best friend's funeral, with no body in the coffin. It was worse than anything. He cast a glance over to where Hermione was sitting. 

~~*~~*~~*~

_ "Why?" _Hermione thought. Why did Ron have to die? Why did he die when he had so much to live for? They were so in love. She was so happy with him. He was more than she had ever wished for and now he was gone forever. "_It's not fair_, she thought, _it's not fair!" _A tear ran down her cheek. Ron was gone and she would never be happy again.


	2. The Hardest Part

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me

                                       *Chapter 2* 

          The funeral ended and Harry walked outside of the church. He let out a deep sigh, and started looking for Hermione. Harry still couldn't believe that Ron had actually made him promise to do this. He thought back to that day. He and Ron were just about ready to go on one of their Auror expeditions.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Harry, can you promise me something?" Ron asked while slipping his cloak on._

_"Depends on what." Harry answered _

_          Ron hesitated and opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it again, and opened it once more._

_          "If…If…anything ever happens to me, if I die on the job or whatever, you…you have to promise me something." Ron asked biting his lip._

_          "What?" Harry asked curiously._

_          "You have to promise me…you'll ask Hermione to marry you." Ron finally let out._

_          "What!" Harry exclaimed._

_          "I mean it…if I die, I don't want her to be alone and I don't trust any other guy with her. If you were to marry her, I'd be okay knowing that she was with you, my best friend." Ron explained._

_          "Ron, that's crazy! That's just crazy…" Harry trailed off._

_          "Harry! Just promise me you'll do that!" Ron said pleadingly._

_          Harry took a look at Ron's face. It was so solemn, so sad. Harry let out a sigh and said, "I promise."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

          Harry kicked a pebble in front of him. He should've never promised Ron that. Basically he only did that was because he never thought Ron would die, and he would never have to fulfill that promise. But Ron had died and now Harry had to ask Hermione to be his wife. He looked over to wear she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a black dress, that traditional sign of mourning. He hated seeing her in black, and he knew that Ron would have too. The only time Harry had ever seen her wear black was with her Hogwart's robes. She never wore any clothes with black in them. It was so depressing seeing her in her least favorite color. Hermione was looking at the big willow tree off to the side of the large stone church. Harry slowly walked towards her.

          "Hermione…can we talk?" Harry asked uneasily.

          She looked up into his eyes, tears brimming down her cheeks. 

          "What about?" She asked softly.

          Harry hesitated.

          "Ron."

          Hermione nodded and they walked off to the willow tree together. They stood there for a minute while Harry fidgeted. How was he supposed to ask her this? Sure he loved Hermione, but as a friend nothing more! But he knew he had to keep his promise to Ron, they were best friends, he couldn't break a promise.

          "Before Ron died, he asked me to do something." He started.

          She looked up to him with questioning eyes. 

          "He made me promise…he said that …he said that if he ever died, that I would ask you to marry me." Harry finally let out.

          Hermione dropped her purse in shock. She could not have heard right. Did Ron really make Harry promise to marry her when he was gone?

          "Why?" She asked in disbelief.

          "He said that he wouldn't be able to see you alone, and that if I married you, he would know you would have someone, a someone he could trust. And I promised him I would…I can't break a promise to him…" Harry said looking away from Hermione.

          She thought about it for a minute. It was probably one of Ron's last wishes. And like Harry, she couldn't stand it if a promise to Ron was broken. As much as she didn't want to marry Harry, she knew she would have to. _It's what Ron would have wanted, she thought._

"Okay Harry…I'll marry you." She said finally.

          Harry turned his head towards her with shock in his eyes.

          "It's what Ron would have wanted, right?" Hermione said sadly.

          Harry nodded and took her hand and they walked back to everyone who was still outside of the church.

*Two weeks later*

          Harry sat down on the couch in his flat. It was two weeks since Ron's funeral. Two weeks since Hermione had agreed to marry him. They had, of course, told the Weasleys. Their reactions were just like he had imagined them. At first they were shocked, but then as Harry explained why they were getting married, they understood, just like he and Hermione had. They had all agreed that it was what Ron wanted. All except for Ginny. When she had found out, she could do nothing but stare into Harry's eyes for what seemed like forever and then she had said, "_No, Ron's still alive. I know he is." _Everyone had tried to tell her that he wasn't, there was no way. But Ginny being her stubborn self, refused to believe that Ron was dead, no matter what the rest of the Weasleys and Harry had tried to tell her. 


	3. The Cryptic Man

Disclaimer- Nada, zip, zero, zilch, belongs to me!

Author's Notes- Just for your info, I don't plan this story to be extremely long. Maybe 4,5,6 chapters? And I know my chapters are short but I really can't write long ones…I dunno why. And this chapter will be done differently…if you get my drift. ;-) Ok, and the French, I used a translation website, so it's probably all wrong, don't yell at me too bad.

"Je vous aime. J'ai besoin de vous. M'embrasser.." The stunning brunette whispered in his ear. He had no idea what she said, but she was just so gorgeous. He kissed her lightly and told her he had to leave, but he would be back. Of course he would be back, he was always back…

          He reached his flat and took a look in the mirror. He didn't know who he was. He ran a finger through his red hair and looked through the mirror at his deep blue eyes. What was behind those eyes? Who was he before? What had happened? He couldn't remember what had happened before…the last thing he remembered was waking up in France, strange as that sounds. He knew he wasn't French though, seeing as he couldn't speak the language. He was British, he knew that much, he knew nothing more. He was certain of something though. He knew he was in love. He knew he was in a love with a girl, he didn't know what girl though. It wasn't that brunette in the coffee shop, it was a different girl…a beautiful, smart girl. He couldn't remember anything about her except the fact that he loved her. And that love would stay with him forever.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up with a sigh. She thought back to the night Harry and her had announced their engagement. She thought back to how Ginny had refused to believe Ron was dead. Privately, she thought that too. It was just one of those feelings, ya know? When you love someone, you never stop even when they're gone. Except Hermione knew he wasn't gone and she still went on loving him. It was no use to tell Harry though. He didn't believe Ginny, he wouldn't believe her. She would just have to go on and marry Harry. She just wondered where Ron was and if he was okay…and if he missed her at all.


	4. He's Still Here

Author's Notes-I'm real sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I just got bored with it, and writing it. Oh yea and I did get the idea from Boy Meets World. ::Blushes::

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me.

_I'm that light when you can't see_

_I'm that air when you can't breathe_

_I'm that feeling when _

You can't leave 

          Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her wedding dress. While she looked beautiful, she thought she looked horrible. She didn't want to marry Harry, she wanted to marry Ron. She needed him…where was he? She glanced at the mirror again. All she wanted was Ron to come home…to be with her again.

          Harry was standing at the altar waiting for the ceremony to start. He was getting married to Hermione today. Hermione, his best friend…his best friend and nothing more. He got a sick feeling in his stomach, this wasn't supposed to be him up here. It was supposed to be Ron. Marrying Hermione felt so wrong. Harry almost hated Ron for making him do this.

The organ started playing and Hermione started walking down the aisle with her father. She did look very pretty, indeed. But Harry wasn't supposed to be standing here waiting for her. He was supposed to be next to Ron, the best man smiling as his 2 best friends got married. She reached Harry and looked up and gave him a sad smile.

(Alrighty, I've been to one wedding in my life and that was when I was like 5. I don't remember much, so let's just skip ahead to this part, alright?)

          Father Conagan looked up and said, "If there is anyone here that thinks these two should not live in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

          Harry and Hermione took a look around and just as they both expected, Ginny stood up.

          "You can't get married! Don't you understand you just can't! Ron's still alive!" She crIed.

          "Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley tried to hold Ginny back and calm her down.

          "No, Mom! Don't tell me…"She trailed off and looked around the church. Everyone was staring at her. 

          "Hermione…you love Ron. Don't tell me that you don't feel he's still alive." Ginny started.

          Hermione said nothing and looked down.

          "If you honestly feel that Ron is truly dead and will never come back to you, then go ahead and marry Harry, you have my blessing. But if you feel that he's out there somewhere…then, please…don't do this to yourself."

          Hermione took a look around the church. Everyone was staring at her with expectant eyes. She looked back at Harry as a single tear fell down her cheek.

          "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm really sorry…" Hermione whispered. She gave her bouquet to Harry and ran out of the church. Everyone was stunned.

Ginny, Harry, Fred & George all ran out of the church to go find Hermione. She was sitting on the stone church steps crying her eyes out. She looked up at them and said, "I just couldn't, I'm sorry. I still believe Ron is out there somewhere."

          Fred & George glanced at each other. Then Fred nodded.

          "We'll find him for you, Herm. We'll do whatever it takes." He said solemnly.

          And all Hermione could do is cry.


	5. Where You Are

Author's Notes-I think this is it.

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me. And the song is "Where you are" by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.   

Fred and George walked into the little French café for a break. They had started looking for Ron a day ago. They needed to find Ron for Hermione.

            They sat down at a table and got some coffee and then noticed there was a single guitar at the stage. A man with a black hat walked onto the stage, keeping his face down. He started strumming the guitar.

There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear

Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me...

Fred and George looked at each other. This guy that was singing had a pretty good voice. But they couldn't see his face, who was it?

_Where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be  
Where you are_

            The door opened. A young woman with brown hair walked in. Fred and George gasped. It was Hermione. The young man, keeping his face down, started singing again.

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased_

Then, to the twins' surprise…Hermione started singing.

_Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything_

The man looked up. It was….Ron. Yet again, Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief. Hermione and the man sang together.

_If I could just  
Be right there_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
Only then will I be free_

Hermione smiled and walked up to the stage. She sat down next to the man on the guitar. She took his hand and looked at him. He said nothing but continued singing.

_Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
  
_

_And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
And we will breathe together baby  
Once again_

He finished singing and everyone started clapping. Except for Fred & George, they were in astonishment. What had just happened here?

            Ron put his guitar down and walked off the stage. Hermione led him out of the coffee shop into the street. She brought him to a bench and they sat down.

            "You're that girl…the girl I love." He said, his voice trembling.

            She said nothing and took his hand.

            "I…I can't remember your name. I can't remember anything. I just know I love you…I…I.." He trailed off, with a pained look on his face.

            Hermione looked him in the eyes, put her hands on his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and suddenly…everything came flooding back. He broke apart, and stared at her. 

            "Hermione…how…how did you find me?" Ron asked dazed.

            Hermione got serious and said, "I just…I don't know. Fred & George said they would go find me for you, but I don't know. As soon as they left, I just got this feeling and I don't know. I just went where my heart told me to…and it took me to you."

            The two said nothing for a little while and then Hermione spoke up,

            "We found each other, Ron…finally we're back together."

            "I know…" But there was something that was still bugging Ron. He couldn't place his finger on it. Then, suddenly he stood straight up.

            "Hey! Wait a minute! I told Harry to marry you, if I died. Why didn't he??!?! I'll kill him, he promised!" Ron said outraged.

            Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand and pulled him back down to the bench.

            "He did ask me to marry him, Ron. And we got as far as the wedding ceremony, where I realized I could never, ever marry Harry. I love you Ron, and I still felt that you were alive. There was no way I could marry Harry, knowing that." Hermione explained.

            Ron sat deep in thought. This was all a little too much to take in. He had had amnesia and then the girl he loved had just walked into a coffee shop, sang with him, kissed him and then all of a sudden, his memory came back. 

            Hermione just let Ron sit there. She started at his face. It had been so long since she saw him. That red hair which she loved, those sparkling blue eyes that had a twinkle only for her. Finally, Ron stood up at the same time Fred & George came out of the coffee shop. He looked at them and then at Hermione. He held out his hand to her.

            "Let's go home."


End file.
